The Man From The Stars
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: When a homeless woman told Rose her future one night, she thought she was crazy. But when a mysterious man falls from the sky that night, Rose's world is turned upside down by his arrival.
1. Chapter 1

What happened to me?...What is there to say? A year ago, a man from the stars fell to Earth. After that, my life became a bit crazy.

_~9th October 2011~_

"Goodnight." I smiled as the last few customers left. Turning to the clock, the time read '01:55'. Yawning, I walked over to the door and flipped the sign from open to closed before picking up a cloth and beginning to wipe the cheap plastic tables scattered around the joint. I noticed a coffee stain on my white pinny. Sighing, I untied the fabric tails at the back before folding it up and placing it down behind the counter. Great, just what I needed! I hardly get enough money as it is from this crappy job in the first place nevermind having to pay for this to be washed. Also removing my name badge, I dropped it on top of the pile. The bell on the door rang. I quickly looked over to see a thin woman with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her dark brown hair was amass with thick natural curls and her green eyes shone in the joints harsh lighting. "I'm sorry, but we're closed for the night maam." I stated softly.

"Please..." She spoke in a quiet tone. "I haven't eaten in days..." The woman begged.

Join the club, I hardly live the life of luxury.

"Please..." She looked so desperately hungry.

Sighing, I placed my hand into my pocket and took out the money within it. There would be just enough for a doughnut. Opening the till, I dropped in the money before using the tongs to put the doughnut onto a plate. Walking over to the woman, I placed it down on the table next to where she was standing. "Here..." I smiled.

"Thank you." The woman quickly took a seat at the table before beginning to wolf down the doughnut. She must have been hungry.

I stood there until she was done before clearing away her plate. As I walked back over, the woman took hold of my wrist. "Sit with me." She smiled.

I nodded before sitting down on the seat opposite her.

"Thank you." The woman grinned. "You have shown me the truest of kindness." The way she spoke, it was as if she wasn't from round here.

"It's okay."

"I can offer you something in return." She stated. "Would you like me to read your cards?"

A tarrot reading, I definately did not see that coming. Why not? "Sure." I smiled.

The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of tarrot cards that were worn at the edges and brown in colour. She closed her eyes and spoke under her breath in a tongue that I could not understand. Picking three cards from the pile, she placed them down on the table so that the design on the back was facing upwards. The woman slowly turned over the first card. "The trickster." She looked into my eyes before turning over the next. "The stars." Smiling, the woman turned over the last card. "Love." Gathering them all together, she placed them back into her pocket before standing up. "Your fortunes will soon change in your favour Rose." The woman smiled before leaving the joint.

"Wait!" I rushed to the door and looked around at the streets outside. There was no one in sight, the woman had gone. "How did you know my name?"


	2. Chapter 2

Inserting the small silver key into the keyhole, I turned it before pushing open the door. Entering inside the apartment, I flicked on the light before dumping my apron and name badge down on the floor. Walking through into the kitchen, I opened the fridge before searching through in search of something to eat.

"Emmm..." I pondered upon seeing that my choice of meals was limited to what I could cook up with two eggs, a small piece of cheese, a smidge of milk and half a red pepper. "Guess I'm having omelette then." With my arms full of the ingredients, the used my hip to knock the fridge door closed before dumping the food down on the counter.

Breaking the eggs into a mixing bowl, I used a fork to whisk them before throwing in chunks of cheese and red pepper. Grabbing an old tatty pan from the cupboard under the sink, I used my lighter to strike the flame on the cooker before placing the pan down on the hob and splashing some olive oil into it. After pouring out the mixture into the pan, I walked back through into the other room and grabbed a bobble from the table. Tying my hair up with it, I quickly got changed out of my work clothes before returning to the kitchen. Taking a spatula, I folded the roughly folded the omelette to allow the other side to cook properly. After a few more minutes, my michelin star winning dish was ready to eat. Turning off the hob and dumping the pan into the sink, I grabbed a fork from the drawer before taking the plate over to the couch and sitting down. I was just about to take a bite, when a large banging noise caused me to jump. Gasping, I placed the plate down on the coffee table before slowly standing up. Armed with a fork, I silently snook across the room making my way over to the back door. Frightened of the prospect of what was outside, I reached for the door handle before gradually turning it until the lock clicked open. Stepping out onto the rusty metal balcony, my eyes widened. Lying unconscious on the ground, was a man dressed in green.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god!" I said quietly to myself before kneeling down next to the man. "Hey, can you hear me?..." I reached out my hand towards him.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he grabbed my wrist.

I gasped.

Tightening his grip, the man furrowed an eyebrow at me. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Rose..." I answered in a tone that reflected the fear I was currently feeling.

Noticing this, the man released his grip of my wrist and stood up. Dusting himself off, he turned around and looked out at the city. "What planet is this?" He asked.

I thought he was joking at first, but when no laughter accomponied his question, I soon realised that he was being serious. "Emm...Earth." I furrowed an eyebrow. "How much have you had to drink, mate?"

"And where am I?" He then followed up, ignoring my previous question.

"Manhattan." I looked at the man who was lying on my balcony battered, bruised and unconscious only a few minutes ago. "Where did you even fall from?" I looked up at the roof.

"It was my brother, he banished me from Asgard." The man stated.

"Asgard?" I furrowed an eyebrow. "The place from the Norse stories?"

"The what?" He asked, turning to me.

"Nevermind." I shook my head before noticing a deep cut on his arm. "Hey, you're bleeding." I spoke softly.

The man looked down at his arm. "It's just a scratch."

"I've got some bandage in the apartment." I stated.

Thunder began to crack loudly in the sky. Looking up at the stars, I then refocused my gaze on the man. "Come on, we should get inside. Looks like there's a storm coming."

The man scowled at the sound of the lightning before turning to me. "I don't need help from any humans!" He stated.

"Well I'm not going to let you bleed to death or catch neumonia from being out in the rain." I retorted.

With a un-impressed expression on his face, the man reluctantly walked into the apartment. Thankful that he was now at least inside, I followed him in before closing the door to the balcony and closing the curtains to shut out the storm. Walking into the bathroom, I opened the ancient first aid box that came attached to the wall of the apartment when I began renting it. Taking out a roll of bandage, I made my way back into the living room to find the man looking at the plate of pancakes I had made prior to him crashing down onto the balcony.

"Go ahead, you need them a lot more than I do." I smiled.

"What are they?" The man asked.

"They're pancakes." I smirked. "You must have had pancakes before."

He shook his head.

"Well then you're in for a treat." I walked over to him and held up the bandage. "Do you want me to or can you do it?"

"I don't need your aid." The man stated.

"Just hold still." I cautiously reached out and took hold of his arm.

He looked at me and furrowed an eyebrow at what I was doing.

Pushing up the sleeve of his shirt, I gently began to wrap the bandage around the wound on his arm before securing it with a knot. "There, now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

The man looked at me. "Thank you."


End file.
